


С Новым Годом

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Альянсовские чинуши решили приобрести себе теплые места в правительстве империи, ценой свободы Чудотворца Яна. Райнхарду эта мысль тоже не показалась особенно притягательной, но Оберштайн умеет его уговаривать. Решив, что они заключают брак, Райнхард со всей серьезностью отнесся к нему.По заявке “А пусть Альянс и Рейх скрепят мирный договор династическим браком Райнхарда и Яна Вэньли Можно Яну даже пол ради такого сменить.”





	С Новым Годом

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nezumi-san, Xenya-m

— Почему вы считаете, что именно брак станет возможностью для настоящего объединения галактики? — Райнхард закусил палец, нахмурившись.  
Дело было не в самой идее брака с адмиралом Яном, но в том, что это предлагал Оберштайн. Кажется, до этого он главной ценностью считал возможности Райнхарда к продолжению рода. При этом обычно это Райнхард всячески открещивался от брака с женщиной, непрозрачно намекая, что в них не очень заинтересован.  
Теперь же Оберштайн изменил точку зрения на противоположную и, кажется, был готов принять во внимание интересы не только империи, но и императора.  
— Вы же не хотите проливать кровь без необходимости, ваше превосходительство? — Оберштайн с достоинством поклонился.  
Кровь Райнхард проливать не хотел, о том, чтобы заполучить себе Яна, мечтал уже очень давно, и брак его не пугал. Уж лучше так, чем с какой-нибудь принцессой, которую подберет Оберштайн.  
Ян был умен, талантлив, гениальный стратег — возможно, более гениальный, чем сам Райнхард, — поэтому с ним, по крайней мере, были шансы на интересную семейную жизнь. С женщиной Райнхард себя не представлял совершенно.  
— И все же. Наследники, Оберштайн. Как вы будете воспитывать нового императора, если у меня не будет детей?  
— Воспользуйтесь суррогатной матерью, ваше превосходительство, — глаза Оберштайна сверкнули красным. Он начинал терять терпение.  
— Хорошо, можете быть свободным. Я обсужу с адмиралом этот вопрос.

Райнхарду было чудовищно неловко. Первая и единственная встреча с Веньли закончилась полным провалом. Райнхард вспылил, наговорил того, о чем стоило бы промолчать, и расстались они почти врагами. Теперь же если за дело взялся Оберштайн, то у Веньли было не больше шансов избежать свадьбы, чем у Райнхарда. Так как Райнхард был старше по званию, то именно он должен был взять на себя ответственность за происходящее. Брать ответственность не хотелось. Хотелось лечь на диван и смотреть в потолок.

Веньли ссутулившись сидел на диване и не выглядел счастливым ни капельки. Он даже не встал, приветствуя Райнхарда.  
С другой стороны, учитывая, что через пару месяцев они станут супругами, вряд ли стоило заострять на этом внимание.  
— Вы знаете, почему мы встречаемся, адмирал?  
Веньли поднял грустные черные глаза и хмуро кивнул.  
— Вы знаете, что у меня есть невеста, ваше превосходительство? — тихо спросил он. — И что я мечтал перестать быть адмиралом?  
От этих слов Райнхарду стало неожиданно больно. Он сжал медальон и так же тихо ответил:  
— А вы знаете, что я хотел умереть, как только выполню обещание? Если мои адмиралы вас не свергнут, то сможете сделать конституционную демократию или вообще отречься от престола. Надо будет потерпеть совсем немного, адмирал.  
— То есть возможности отказаться у меня нет? — Веньли откинулся на спинку и натянул берет на лицо. — Вы на редкость красноречивы. Скорое вдовство — о чем еще можно мечтать, когда берешь в мужья самого красивого человека галактики?  
Против воли Райнхард улыбнулся.  
— Вы действительно считаете меня красивым?  
Ян не ответил, только поглубже натянул берет на лицо.

Коронация казалась репетицией свадьбы, разве что императором Райнхард стал на Одине, а мужем собирался стать на Феззане. Перенос столицы казался важным шагом. Так она лежала бы ровно посередине между старыми и новыми землями.  
После бракосочетания Ян Веньли станет принцем-консортом, звание верховного адмирала было решено ему не давать. Райнхард догадывался, что надевать имперскую форму Ян не захочет, а терпеть над собой человека во вражеской форме не станет уже генштаб  
В конце концов, не сам ли Веньли сказал, что хотел окунуться в мирную жизнь? Пусть это будет свадебный подарок Райнхарда, даже если бывшее правительство свободных планет считало иначе.  
После вступления Райнхарда в права оно перестало существовать — таков был уговор, но часть из бывших альянсовских займет министерские кресла.  
Было много торга, много денег и много выматывающих, скучнейших переговоров, которые Райнхард стоически высидел. Ему было муторно и не интересно.  
Он уже сделал все, что должен был сделать. Оставался последний шаг.  
Эмиль подал парадную форму и почтительно склонил голову.  
— Я подготовлю вашему супругу соседний номер, — вежливо предложил он.  
— Нет, — Райнхард тепло улыбнулся, подумав, что в жизни ординарца тоже грядут перемены. — Я не собираюсь стыдиться или прятать мой новый статус. Веньли станет моим мужем, значит мы будем спать в одной постели. Это решено.

Все было слишком быстро. Они на поле боя провели больше совместных часов, чем в это мирное время. Не говорили, не отправляли письма, не справлялись о здоровье друг друга. В отношениях не было той самой страсти, о которой пишут в книгах, хотя ожидание приятно кровь.  
Это был вызов, война, битва. Не просто показать Яну жизнь империи изнутри, а показать, что отношения можно построить. Как экономику, как образование, как медицину. Это такой же проект, в который можно вложить силы, время, ресурсы и получить результат.  
Завоевывать его силой Райнхард не хотел — воспоминания о битве при Вермиллионе еще были свежи в памяти, — но очаровать и привлечь было бы интересно.  
Райнхард никого еще не очаровывал сознательно. Ни за кем не ухаживал. Иногда, размышляя о первой брачной ночи, чувствовал себя чудовищно неопытным, хотя не все сочли бы это недостатком.

***  
Как, оказывается, просто стать заложником демократии. Веньли чувствовал, что его головой политики купили для себя несколько теплых мест в правительстве объединенной империи. Герой Эль-Фасиля, Чудотворец Ян, любимец публики был выменян во время сложного политического танца. Кого волновала теперь его невеста? Кого волновали его желания, планы, стремления? Кому вообще какое было дело до того, что он человек — живой. С правом выбирать себе партнера. С правом на собственную жизнь.  
«Вы же не хотите упустить такой шанс повлиять на решения Лоэнграмма. Поймите, он будет прислушиваться к вам — и вы сможете сделать для страны больше, много больше, чем когда были адмиралом».  
Дальше шли намеки, угрозы и лживые заверения в важности этого шага.  
Ян солдат, ему не привыкать расплачиваться собой за благо родины, не так ли?

Мотивы Лоэнграмма оставались неясны. До личной встречи Ян был уверен, что это все — прихоть, каприз еще не кайзера, который так и не смог одержать победу в бою и решил получить себе Яна — вот так, через брак. Странная, лишенная смысла игра в подчинение. Или будущий император уже устал выбирать, какая из фавориток согреет его постель на эту ночь, поэтому решил найти того, кто будет сопротивляться? Того, кто посмеет перечить? Кто скажет «нет»?  
Скажет ли?  
Веньли нравилась Фредерика, но, как ни горько это было признавать, самым красивым человеком галактики был герцог Лоэнграмм.  
Может быть, поэтому, когда они встретились, когда Ян почти возненавидел этого по-детски капризного властелина мира, то сказал, что он красив. Ровно после того, как осознал, насколько постылым был этот союз для еще не кайзера. Что он, повелитель миллионов, оказался так же бесправен в политической игре, как и Ян.  
Веньли бы обнял Райнхарда, чувствуя себя взрослее и мудрее. Погладил бы по золотистым кучеряшкам волос, провел ладонями по спине — не как супруг или любовник, просто как человек старше на треть жизни. Или на половину?  
Вместо этого растерялся, спрятал лицо в берете, чтобы не видеть горечи и боли на красивом лице, чтобы случайно не переступить черту. Чтобы вдруг, вопреки всему, не захотелось почувствовать себя сильным.

Недели до свадьбы пролетели в примерках, изучении церемониала и тягостных разговорах с Фредерикой. Саму свадьбу Ян не очень помнил. Он с друзьями сначала выпил для храбрости, потом для верности, потом была пара похабных тостов, потом был долгий путь по ковровой дорожке и целомудренный поцелуй, скрепленный росписью в документах, потом можно было снова пить, уже в статусе законного супруга и принца-консорта. Головокружительная карьера, даже если ты волшебник.  
Они останавливались и пили на каждом из четырнадцати этажей гостиницы, салютуя гвардейцам в нишах. После пятого этажа те начали казаться муляжами. После восьмого Ян перестал опрокидывать стопку до дна, только делал вид.  
Почему Райнхард жил не в роскошном особняке, а в этом помпезном, но служебном здании? Почему они не вместе уехали с церемонии, а Яну была предоставлена свобода? Что ждет его там, через шесть, пять, четыре, три этажа?  
Вдруг захотелось торопиться: не решит ли Райнхард освободить его от постылого брака в первый же вечер свадьбы. Веньли не ненавидел и не желал ему смерти.  
Гвардейцы же отдали честь и пропустили в императорскую спальню принца-консорта — и только его.  
Мальчик, кажется его звали Эмиль, наоборот, выскользнул из комнаты, едва бросив на Яна взгляд. Ему предстоял долгий путь на первый этаж в попытках собрать все детали гардероба его высочества. До цели Ян дошел в штанах и рубашке. Даже неудобные праздничные туфли успел скинуть по пути.

Райнхард спал в кресле, перед накрытым столом. Фрукты и закуски стояли нетронутыми, только бутылка была пуста наполовину.  
Он ждал. Пил, смотрел на пустое кресло напротив и ждал.  
Самый важный день в жизни, талдычат с детства, самый счастливый. Разве что рождение ребенка могло сравниться по торжественности с этим праздником.  
Не менее особенный, чем коронация.  
Интересно, с кем юноша разделил свое торжество? Шенкопф сказал, что даже родная сестра не пожелала смотреть на него в тот день.  
Привычное одиночество и не менее привычная бутылка в роли собеседника. Ян мог гордиться собой — не было лучшего способа начать их странную семейную жизнь, чем бросить молодого супруга и уйти пить с друзьями. Лучше бы устроили мальчишник, как собирались. По крайней мере, тогда Райнхарду бы не пришлось возвращаться в номер одному.

— Ты все же пришел, Чудотворец, — взгляд Райнхарда блуждал, будто он не был уверен, спит он или нет, поэтому Веньли подошел, дал прикоснуться к себе, потянул за руку.  
— Долгий день сегодня. Надо лечь.  
— Да, — послушно-пьяно согласился Райнхард и разрешил подвести себя к постели.  
Не то чтобы Ян очень хотел его поцеловать, но это было бы любопытно, правильно, притягательно.  
Райнхард откликнулся сразу, будто ждал. Или для них теперь это нормально? Вот так целоваться перед сном, помогая друг другу раздеться?  
— Боюсь, ты не сможешь предъявить на утро окровавленную простыню как доказательство моей непорочности, — то ли пошутил, то ли на полном серьезе сказал Райнхард. — Но Оберштайн придумает, как поступить. Он всегда все знает.  
— Хорошо, я спрошу у него утром, — улыбнулся Ян.  
— Только не спрашивай фройляйн. Она не поймет, — добавил Райнхард, садясь на самый край постели.  
Он был головокружительно притягателен в своей раскованной отстраненности. Замирал, давая к себе прикасаться так, как хотелось Яну, притягивал к себе, будто боялся, что сейчас, разочарованный, Ян уйдет.  
— Прости, что так поздно, — выдохнул Ян. Так было надо — извиниться, признать вслух неправоту, которая стеной вырастала между ними.  
Райнхард доказывал всем, что достоин: офицерам, министрам, сестре и даже супругу, пусть и насильному, будто пытался объяснить: «Я не такой плохой, смотри. Красив и умею целоваться. Со мной будет не очень плохо, наверное». Блистательный мальчик, положивший к своим ногам вселенную до того, как ему исполнилось двадцать пять.  
— Не делай так больше, — вскинулся Райнхард, став повелителем мира ровно настолько, чтобы Ян успел испугаться. Потом черты лица смягчились, и император отвел взгляд, преображаясь в юношу.  
Согласиться было легко.  
Вряд ли после того, как Райнхард доверчиво цеплялся за плечи, подаваясь вперед, Ян решит связать с себя узами брака еще раз. Невозможно. Не после того, как они, вновь опьяневшие, прижались друг к другу.  
— Я так устал, — прошептал Райнхард, давая себя обнимать.  
Он сжал руку у груди, будто медальон был в ней, а не лежал на столе между закусок, фруктов и допитого уже вина.

***  
С трудом понимая, на каком свете он находится, Ян поднял опухшее лицо от подушки и тут же со стоном уронил его обратно. Голова раскалывалась на части, решив отомстить за все ошибки молодости в одно утро.  
— Лекарство, ваше высочество, — почтительный голос ввинтился в уши, вызвав ненависть. Они не могут поить Райнхарда таблетками в другом месте? — Вам станет значительно легче.  
Чтобы посмотреть на страдающего императора, Ян даже повернул голову. В постели больше никого не было.  
— Давайте я помогу сесть, ваше высочество.  
Похоже, обращались к нему — больше не к кому. Запоздало Ян понял, что он — высочество, а император — величество. Осознавать эту мысль более глубоко он не стал. Приняв наощупь таблетку, Ян накрыл голову подушкой.  
Так плохо ему не было уже давно.

Лекарство подействовало через полчаса. Воистину, если бы у Розенриттеров было такое, они были бы несокрушимы, но военные империи не спешили делиться секретными наработками.  
Ординарец стоял на почтительном расстоянии, ожидая малейшего намека на приказ, чтобы оказать помощь.  
— А где Райнхард? — Ян выпил оставшуюся воду и сел, стыдливо натянув одеяло по самую грудь.  
Мальчик глубоко поклонился перед тем, как ответить.  
— Его величество император Райнхард в кабинете. У него остались встречи в одиннадцать, двенадцать и шестнадцать часов. Обеденный перерыв запланирован с тринадцати до тринадцати тридцати. Если вы изъявите желание, то я сообщу ему, что вы присоединитесь. В противном случае он планировал освободиться сегодня рано, около семи вечера, и тут же подняться в покои.  
— Он работает? — удивился Ян. Он был уверен, что Райнхард нежится в ванной.  
— Девятичасовая встреча с министром экономики была запланирована до того, как стало известно о свадьбе, ваше высочество, — опять поклонившись, ответил Эмиль.  
— А-а… — протянул Ян. — Ты не мог бы перестать кланяться каждый раз?  
— Как будет угодно, — Эмиль снова поклонился, но тут же резко выпрямился и покраснел. — Ой. Простите, ваше высочество.  
— И я не высочество! — Ян казался загнанным в ловушку. Он совершенно не был готов играть в этикет с какими-то детьми.  
— Его величество всячески подчеркивал ваш равный статус. Ему не понравится, если я буду обращаться к вам иначе.  
— И что тогда? — сердце кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие, хотя мальчик выглядел здоровым и синяков на открытых частях тела заметно не было.  
— Он расстроится, — погрустнел Эмиль.  
— И?..  
Эмиль подождал перед тем, как ответить.  
— Я слишком редко вижу его счастливым, чтобы расстраивать его такими пустяками, ваше высочество. Пусть будет так, как он хочет.  
На мгновенье ординарец превратился из болванчика в живого человека, но потом снова спрятался в кобуру формы.  
— Ваш воспитанник, Юлиан Минц, уже прибыл. Его и его спутника я разместил в номере в конце коридора, чтобы вам было удобнее видеться. Если вы хотите, то можно назначить ему аудиенцию в эркере или пригласить сюда. Вы вправе пользоваться всеми помещениями. — Эмиль улыбнулся и цепко посмотрел Яну в глаза. — Но сначала мне нужно знать, спуститесь ли вы к обеду или хотите пообедать отдельно. Скоро полдень.  
Его высочество принц-консорт Ян, не сдержав мученический стон, сполз под одеяло.  
Эмиль был безжалостен.  
— Его величество сегодня обедает в кабинете. Достаточно спуститься на третий этаж.  
Для убедительности Ян застонал еще раз. Какая экономия на дороге, уму непостижимо. Его величество спит, работает и ест, не выходя из здания. И его сегодняшний рабочий день будет длиться всего одиннадцать часов. Редкостный бездельник. Капризный благородный выродок. Какими еще эпитетами награждал его вчера Шенкопф? Все подходят, какой ни возьми.

Бледность, которую Ян накануне списал на освещение, оказалась просто бледностью и ничем иным, хотя улыбался Райнхард доброжелательно и открыто. Кажется, он был искренне рад тому, что Ян решил разделить с ним трапезу.  
— Я не знаю, что вы любите, поэтому тут всего понемногу, — улыбнулся он. — Сожалею, что мы едим здесь, но, чтобы освободиться раньше, я сократил обед.  
— Вы целые дни проводите здесь? — осторожно спросил Ян.  
Райнхард рассмеялся. Он смеялся искренне, весело, показывая белые зубы, оголяя шею, которую Ян вчера беззастенчиво целовал.  
— Да, — ответил он, успокоившись. — Со мной крайне скучно, зато я постараюсь избавить вас от большей части формальностей. Тем не менее я надеюсь, что вы будете принимать участие как в обсуждении документов, так и во время официальных встреч, связанных с благополучием ваших родных планет.  
Ян кивнул — что ему еще осталось? Ведь он для этого согласился на брак, а совсем не для того, чтобы веселить молодого узурпатора.  
Минутная стрелка настенных часов неумолимо проходила оборот за оборотом. Минут за пять до окончания обеда Ян вытер губы салфеткой и встал. Райнхард, оставив почти полную тарелку, тоже спешно поднялся.  
Он отвел взгляд и скользнул рукой под плащ, обнимая медальон.  
— Веньли, — Райнхард запнулся. — Я понимаю, что это звучит странно, но, может быть, наедине мы будет обращаться друг к другу на «ты»? Вы не обязаны, если считаете это неподобающим, — спохватился он и распахнул глаза.  
Ян пригладил волосы на затылке ладонью — так было проще собраться с силами, чтобы сделать глупость.  
Он легко поцеловал Райнхарда в губы и, не привлекая к себе, сказал:  
— Я зайду за тобой в семь, и ты покажешь мне парк.  
— Парк? — Райнхард выглядел бесконечно удивленным и поцелуем, и тем, что Ян принял его сумасбродное предложение, и идеей вечерней прогулки.  
Пришлось взять его за руку и подвести к окну.  
— Парк. При гостинице есть парк. Если посмотреть туда, направо, то видны деревья.  
— Как интересно, — улыбнулся Райнхард. — Я думал, это просто кусты и все.  
Он подошел к столу и сделал запись в ежедневнике.  
— Надо сказать Кисслингу, иначе он будет очень нервничать.

Ян про себя подумал, что надо предупредить Юлиана, чтобы тот не нервничал, но вслух говорить этого, конечно же, не стал.

*** Спустя полгода

Это была суббота. А по субботам спали все, включая Райнхарда. Вернее, нет, не так. Первым просыпался Адмирал. Он, продажная тварь, быстро понял, кто отвечает в этом доме за еду, и шел будить Эмиля противным мяуканьем, переходящим в вой.  
Субботнее утро — единственное время, когда Юлиан был готов терпеть «Райнхардова прихвостня». Что они не поделили, Ян так и не смог понять. То ли Эмиль отказывался признавать стратегический гений Яна, то ли старательно кланялся Юлиану в пояс, называя «молодым господином» — уж лучше бы было первоначальное «ваше превосходительство», — но они не только не подружились, но и обходили друг друга по большой дуге. Ян втайне мечтал, что кто-нибудь из них в полях за дворцом сломает ногу, и второй допрет его на себе до самого крыльца. Это бы их сплотило.  
В малый дворец они переехали весной.  
После новогоднего бала, который прошел в той же самой гостинице, которая обрыдла Яну до тошноты, он пошел к Оберштайну.  
Его превосходительство военный министр слушал очень внимательно, не допуская и тени сомнения, что определение места проживания Его Величества входит именно в его должностные обязанности. Припомнив совет первой брачной ночи, Ян так и сказал, что со всеми вопросами рекомендовали обращаться к фон Оберштайну. Тот некоторое время поизучал письменный прибор, потом посмотрел своим электронным взглядом прямо Яну в душу и очень ровно ответил:  
— Я рассчитывал, что вы захотите переехать значительно раньше. Я сообщу его величеству о вашем желании. И что вы хотите переехать обязательно с ним.  
— То есть вы думали, что я сразу вытащу его из этой гостиницы? — удивленно спросил Ян.  
— Надеялся на это, — бесцветно сказал Оберштайн.  
— Какие еще, с позволения сказать, задачи вы хотите, чтобы я решил?  
— Оживите его, — просто ответил Оберштайн, — вы же чудотворец.  
Спрашивать, кем еще Оберштайн пытался оживить своего господина, Ян не рискнул.

Зато они переехали в особняк вместе со слугами, охраной, ординарцем, воспитанником и котом.  
Адмирал заставлял Райнхарда нервничать и опаздывать: он так и не научился сгонять животное с коленей, когда было время ехать в министерство.  
Юлиан задался целью довести Его Величество до белого каления разговорами про демократию. Сделать это было несложно, но Ян подозревал, что Юлиан и Шенкопф делали ставки — сколько минут продержится Райнхард на этот раз.  
Ян узнал о внутренней кухне управления государством столько, что отчаянно хотел на мостик, в гущу военных действий.  
Вечера проходили в редкостном единении, особенно когда Райнхард успевал первым положить голову к Яну на колени. Тогда Адмирал запускал двадцать когтей предателю в бедро и уходил жаловаться на жизнь своему хозяину. Невысокая плата за семейный уют династического брака.

А потом все изменилось. Райнхард не жаловался на слабость, просто стал задыхаться от долгой ходьбы. Не жаловался и на плохое самочувствие, просто у него был все время чуть горячий лоб. Если бы они не касались друг друга, никто бы и не заметил.  
На госпитализации настоял Ян, и он же выбрал клинику на Хайнессене.  
«Вы спасли мою дочь тогда, на Эль-Фасиле. Сделали невозможное, — сказал врач. — Теперь мой черед?»  
Ян ждал.  
Должен был желать Райнхарду смерти — ведь она обещала скорое освобождение, а вместо этого приезжал в больницу, брал в ладонь прозрачные до синевы пальцы и ждал.  
Приходил в опустевшую мигом резиденцию и ждал.  
Встречался с друзьями, понимая, что даже они не могут развеять тревожное, выматывающее ожидание.  
Космический бой может длиться несколько дней, сражение с болезнью тянется месяцы.  
Больница превратилась в двухголовую гидру министерства-адмиралтейства. Ян присутствовал на большей части заседаний, поражаясь выдержке и мужеству Райнхарда. Он никого не приказал расстрелять, никого не выгнал из палаты, никого не сослал, хотя Яну иногда казалось, что это единственные действенные меры.  
Он перестал замечать гвардейцев и с благодарностью принимал заботу Эмиля. Райнхард запретил тому ухаживать за собой в больнице. Не хотел, чтобы ординарец видел его беспомощность? Возможно. В любом случае медсестры лучше умели обмывать, перекладывать и растирать ослабевшее тело.  
Ян тоже не хотел видеть Райнхарда умирающим и не мог вытянуться рядом на больничной койке. Их почему-то не делали двуспальными.

Это был очередной унылый вечер, когда Юлиан оторвался от книги и посмотрел в окно.  
— У вас есть бластер, адмирал? — спросил он делано-безразлично.  
— Чтобы я уронил его себе на ногу? — Ян провел пальцами по кошачьему уху и потянулся к чашке с чаем.  
— Тогда мы сейчас идем в караулку и просим бластер там. Или требуем. В саду стреляют, но я пока не очень могу разобрать, кто в кого.  
Под громкое возмущенное мяуканье они выбежали в коридор и успели дойти до лестницы. Дальше Ян запомнил фигуру в черном балахоне и боль в простреленной ноге.  
Следующим осознанным видением был немного размытый Райнхард, склонившийся над ним в обнимку с капельницей.  
Когда Ян снова открыл глаза, Райнхард все еще стоял рядом, правда уже не в больничном халате, а в форме. Он изучал Яна очень пристально, всматривался в лицо и улыбнулся, поймав взгляд.  
Рука потянулась к медальону, но Райнхард ее отдернул, смутившись. Его не было.  
— Пообещал себе, что если ты выживешь, то сниму его. Это правильно.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ян, недовольный слабостью голоса. Все было относительно в порядке, даже нога не болела.  
— Лучше. Мне сказали, что ты чуть не умер от потери крови. Тебя неудачно ранили в ногу, но Эмиль смог зажать рану — он очень сильный, — а Юлиан вызвал бригаду. Из них вышла отличная команда.  
Получается, с ногой Ян почти угадал.  
— Это были последователи культа Терры, но их больше нет. — Райнхард снова ласково улыбнулся, отчего по спине Яна пробежал холодок. — Кисслинг теперь нам с тобой проходу не даст. Я еле выставил гвардейцев из палаты. Он думал, что я отстраню его, но я не настолько гуманен.  
Ян слабо улыбнулся.  
Кажется, Райнхард становился самим собой.

*** Несколько лет спустя

— Безобразие, — незло ругнулся Райнхард, затаскивая Яна в третий по очереди чулан.  
В первом его превосходительство гросс-адмирал Ройенталь показывал некой девушке, рассмотреть которую толком не удалось, страшных пауков размером с ладонь. Веньли девушку наверняка узнал, потому что сначала показал гросс-адмиралу кулак, а потом уже вытолкал Его Величество обратно в коридор. Видимо, это была та самая дочь Шенкопфа.  
Под лестницей фройляйн Мариендорф избивала полковника Розенриттеров, и уже Райнхард решил их не отвлекать. Из парадной гостиной они сбежали сами.  
Юлиан привел на праздник однокурсницу — миловидную брюнетку с миндалевидными глазами. Он обещал ей дать погладить настоящего адмирала, и Миттермайер даже не шелохнулся, когда его потрепали по волосам, но общий вид Эванджелины предсказывал конец света в ближайшие пятнадцать минут.  
Условно прилично вел себя только Оберштайн. Вопреки обыкновению, он не комментировал весьма, с его точки зрения, посредственные таланты Юлиана в области управления и не отмечал, как дому не хватает детского смеха. В этот раз Оберштайн зачем-то притащил Фернера и сверкал глазами на то, как Поплан с Аттенборо зажимали того в клещи. Фернер улыбался и доливал им вино.  
Райнхард старательно выучил, что Поплан и Аттенборо отличаются цветом, но остальное было высшей, недоступной ему математикой человеческих душ.  
Главное, они все время ходили вместе и необходимости различать, в общем, не было.

Эмиль сказал, что по средам он вычесывает кота, и в праздничном буйстве участия не принимал. Кот царственно возлежал на подушке и благосклонно принимал знаки внимания.

Подарки были давно подарены, шампанское выпито, и сердце Райнхарда требовало покоя и уединения.  
В итоге самым тщательно спрятанным местом оказалась императорская спальня.  
Ян торжественно упал на кровать и сбросил туфли. Сил вести себя прилично не осталось у обоих.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, как важно жить не в гостинице, а в настоящем доме? — спросил Ян.  
— В гостинице четырнадцать этажей. Там значительно больше мест, чтобы спрятаться.  
— Нет, — бить императора подушкой Яну не надоедало никогда. — Я бы отказался подниматься выше третьего этажа, так что не переживай. И коридоры — это одно, а чуланы с пауками — совсем другое. Где было бы развернуться твоему адмиралу?  
— Гросс-адмиралу наземных войск, — поправил Райнхард. — Он очень щепетильно относится к званию.  
— С новым четвертым годом, Райнхард.  
— С новым восемьсот третьим годом, Веньли.  
«С новым годом, жители галактики», — в унисон поздравили с экранов телевизоров император и принц-консорт. Поплан с Аттенборо ставили запись не меньше чем в восьмой раз за вечер, каждый раз комментируя торжественные наряды и не очень торжественные выражения лиц.  
— Хорошо, что я отправил Кисслинга в увольнительную, — сладко потянувшись, сказал Райнхард. — А то он мог бы совершенно случайно убить кого-то из наших гостей.  
— И тебе пришлось бы выучивать того, кто остался? А ты обленился и потолстел.  
— Расслабился и подобрел.  
— Во всем виноват тот азиат, да? Так судачат твои офицеры.  
Райнхард улыбнулся и начал расстегивать на Яне рубашку.  
Ему было глубоко наплевать на мнение офицеров и на то, что они ушли не прощаясь. Спускаться в общую гостиную в эту ночь он уже не собирался.


End file.
